My Sweet Vampire
by 7-BlackRose-7
Summary: Romance. Misterio. Acción. NaruSaku. :P
1. Sueños

**holap!!! :P para empezar, soy nueva aki!!! y decidi publicar mi fic! espero les guste! y cualquier sugerencia diganmela!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Comencé a tiritar del frío y el aire movía mi cabello de un lado a otro. Fue cuando supe que había llegado a Konoha.

Konoha era un pequeño pueblo en Japón, no era muy conocido ya que estaba casi escondido y, aunque estaba más o menos cerca de Tokio, casi nadie pasaba por ahí.

Yo iba a vivir en Konoha ya que quería pasar un tiempo con mi mamá, su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, hace varios años que no la veía así que mi papá dijo que era una buena oportunidad para ir a vivir un tiempo con ella. Ellos están divorciados.

Conducí a casa de mi mamá a eso de las 11:30 de la mañana. Ella se encontraba esperándome afuera, junto a la puerta de entrada, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

"Naruto! Qué bueno que has llegado! Te he extrañado tanto!"- dijo abrazándome.

"Yo también te he extrañado demasiado' ttebayo!!!"- dije abrazándola también

Mi mamá se separó de mí y se quedó viéndome. "Vaya… Cómo has crecido! Y qué guapo te has vuelto"- me sentí raro ya que yo odiaba que me halagaran, bueno, no odiaba que lo hicieran pero me avergonzaba –" Y cómo has estado? Minato te ha cuidado bien?"- sonrió

-"Papá me cuida muy bien, pero debido a su trabajo, no está mucho tiempo en casa. Así que decidí vivir contigo un tiempo' ttebayo!!"-dije sonriendo

-"Hace tiempo que no venías…Dime, tienes hambre?"

-"SIII!!! Tienes-"

Mamá interrumpió -"Ramen?? Claro que tengo!"- dijo riendo.

-"Mamá, eres genial!! *0* "

-"Será mejor que comiences a desempacar, ya que mañana iras a la escuela"- sonrió

-"E-Escuela?!?! No!!! Mamá!! Odio la escuela!!"- dije haciendo cara de niño pequeño que no se quiere tomar el jarabe para la tos.

-"Pues lo siento, pero no dejarás al lado tus responsabilidades mientras estés aquí. Minato me ha dicho que vas muy mal en la escuela…"- me dijo seria.

-"¬¬ hmp…pues sí, pero no es mi culpa que los maestros estén en contra mía"- me justifiqué.

-"Bueno, ya hablaremos luego. Ahora quiero que vayas a desempacar para que después bajes a comer"-dijo ayudándome a bajar las maletas de mi auto.

-"Ok"- tomé mis maletas y me adentré en la casa. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como estaba la última vez que vine (**imagínense la casa como quieran, ya que no soy buena describiendo las cosas xD**). Fue hace 5 años, yo tenía 12 en ese entonces.

Subí las escaleras y llegué al segundo piso, giré a la derecha y vi una puerta de color blanco y que en medio de ella había un dibujo. Ese dibujo era de una familia que al parecer se veía muy feliz, éramos mis padres y yo, lo había hecho a los 6 años, justo 3 años antes de que mis padres se divorciaran.

Abrí la puerta y algo de polvo me hizo estornudar, al parecer mi mamá no había abierto esa puerta por lo menos en 1 año, al menos pudo haber limpiado mi habitación antes de que yo llegara!

La habitación no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Estaba bien. Mi cama conservaba la misma cobija de ninjas que tanto me gustaba cuando tenía 12 años. Comencé a sacudir el polvo que estaba encima, pero eso me hizo estornudar de nuevo. Me tallé los ojos y dejé las maletas encima de mi cama.

Poco a poco comencé a desempacar, y cuando terminé de hacerlo, bajé las escaleras y fui al comedor. Ahí estaba mi mamá sirviendo Ramen en un tazón que sacó de quién- sabe- donde.

Mamá y yo fuimos a la mesa y comimos en silencio. Mi mamá no era de mucho hablar. Ella odiaba a mi papá. No sé el motivo del por qué, pero sé que le odia.

Después de darle las gracias por la comida, me fui a mi cuarto y prendí el ordenador, busqué en Google "_Preparatoria Konoha",_ ése era el nombre de la escuela a la que asistiría.

Sólo 367 alumnos?! Qué pobre. En mi escuela en Tokio éramos más de 700.

Pasé todo el día en el ordenador, visitando una que otra página que me interesara.

Llegó la noche. Ya eran las 11:30 pm y yo seguía en el ordenador. Típico en mí. Es por eso que me iba tan mal en la escuela. Decidí apagarlo y me fui directo a la cama, la verdad es que estaba cansado por el viaje hasta Konoha. Me quité toda la ropa y me eché a la cama, me dio flojera ponerme la pijama.

Tras unos minutos de estar pensando en varias cosas sin importancia, me quedé dormido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonó el despertador a las 6 de la mañana, me tenía que levantar ya que hoy debía ir a la %$#! escuela ¬¬.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a darme una ducha. Al salir, fui hacia el clóset. Tomé lo primero que vi: una playera negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Me puse mis Converse, me peiné un poco y salí de mi habitación.

Bajé las escaleras calmadamente y fui al comedor. Mi mamá no se había despertado. Qué más da.

Fui a la alacena y saque una caja de cereal. Comí lentamente, hasta que recordé algo, recordé el sueña tan más extraño que había tenido la noche pasada.

_Sueño:_

_Comenzaba a perseguirme._

_Yo corría lo más rápido que podía, pero ella era demasiado rápida, incluso más rápida que un guepardo. Jaló de mi brazo muy fuerte, sentí que casi me lo rompía._

_Me acorraló contra la pared y me sostuvo con fuerza. Empezó a lamerme el cuello y sin previo aviso, enterró sus dientes en él._

_Sentía cómo ella succionaba mi sangre, me dolía demasiado, era insoportable._

_Ya no podía más, estaba muriendo, y de pronto, ya no vi nada más que oscuridad._

_Fin del sueño._

Me quedé pensativo, que sueño más raro había tenido, y encima recuerdo que la chica era preciosa, tenía el cabello rosado y unos ojos verdes hipnotizantes.

Dejé el plato en el fregadero, tomé mi mochila y salí de casa.

Hacía frío y caían unas cuantas gotas de lluvia, como siempre. Me subí a mi auto y manejé hasta la escuela.

Al llegar, pude ver varios edificios muy grandes, la verdad yo pensaba que la escuela sería mucho más pequeña. Vi muchos autos aparcados, muy viejos por cierto. Aparqué mi auto, al salir de él, pude notar que todos me miraban. Qué acaso tenía un letrero que dijera 'CHICO NUEVO'???

Sentí varias miradas femeninas sobre mí, lo cual me incomodó. Amaba que me miraran y me admiraran, pero ésa clase de miradas no eran de admiración, de eso estaba seguro.

Tuve que ir a la Dirección para que me dieran mi horario de clases. Al llegar vi a una mujer de cabello corto y castaño que acomodaba unos papeles. Sin dudarlo me acerqué a ella. Al hacerlo, ella volteó a verme.

-"Eh…disculpe, soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy nuevo aquí"- dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-"Señor Uzumaki!"-comenzó a buscar en una pila de papeles y sacó una hoja- "Aquí está su horario, si lo quiere cambiar o tiene alguna duda en algo, puede preguntármelo, mi nombre es Shizune"-dijo sonriendo.

-"Gracias, lo haré"- y salí de allí.

Miré mi horario. Mi primera clase era Educación Física, luego iba Historia, Matemáticas, Biología, luego estaba un receso de 30 minutos, Geografía, Biología y finalmente Inglés.

Tenía que cambiarme para la clase de Educación Física. Fui a los vestidores de los hombres y al entrar, todos me miraron de nuevo. Varios se acercaron a mí y comenzaron a bombardearme con muchas preguntas.

-"Cómo te llamas?"

-"Es cierto que eres de Tokio?"

-"Por qué has venido a Konoha?"

-"Tu madre es Kushina?"

Y así siguieron con más y más preguntas hasta que un chico de cabello castaño los calló.

-"Podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido?! Me dan jaqueca!! Y seguro que al nuevo también!!"-dijo irritado.

Entonces todos se alejaron de mí, se podía notar que aquel chico era muy imponente. Se acercó a mí junto con otro tipo.

-"Es cierto que vienes de Tokio?"- preguntó el de pelo castaño.

-"Sí, es cierto"-dije sonriendo.

-"Tokio debe ser muy problemático"- dijo el chico que había venido con el castaño, tenía el cabello sujeto en una coleta.

-"No tanto…"-respondí.

-"Mi nombre es Kiba"- dijo sonriendo.

-"Soy Naruto"- sonreí.

-"Yo soy Shikamaru"- dijo bostezando.

-"Tu madre es Kushina Uzumaki?"- me preguntó Kiba

-"Sí. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?"-

-"Como verás, Konoha es una ciudad pequeña. Aquí todos se conocen. Era lógico."- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-"Uh, no lo sabía"- dije.

Después de cambiarnos, nos dirigimos los tres hacia el gimnasio.

Pocos minutos después, apareció el profesor. Era MUY extraño física y mentalmente.

-"Él es Gai-sensei. Como puedes ver, es muy raro! Y el que está a su lado es Rock Lee. Él está obsesionado con Gai- sensei y su meta es llegar a ser igual a él. Parecen padre e hijo."- me dijo Kiba burlándose.

-"Buenos días alumnos!"- dijo enérgicamente-"Hoy es nuevo día, así que a dar 100 vueltas a la cancha!!"-

¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba a éste?! ¿¡100 vueltas?! Está loco…

-"Enseguida Gai- sensei!!"- dijo aquél chico llamado Lee. Comenzó a correr.

El profesor se quedó mirándome, y después se acercó a mí sonriéndome.

-"Al parecer, una nueva llama se ha encendido!!"- dijo gritando, a lo que todos nos voltearon a ver-"Cómo te llamas?"-

-"Jeje, soy Naruto Uzumaki"- dije sonriendo.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar.

-"Bien Naruto- kun! Ya que eres nuevo, te daré el honor de hacer 200 vueltas!!"-dijo Gai sensei

¿¡200 vueltas?! Kami- sama debe odiarme…

Ya qué… pensé, al fin y al cabo, la clase no duraría para siempre.

Todos comenzamos a correr. Yo estaba hablando con Kiba y Shikamaru de cosas sin importancia. Hasta que, algo me distrajo… vi a una chica que llegaba por la puerta del gimnasio, su cabello era rosado y su piel era de una palidez mortífera, sus ojos eran de un color verde jade, y su cuerpo… era perfecto, ninguna otra palabra lo describiría mejor. Me le quedé mirando, y ella también me volteó a ver, un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir su mirada posada sobre mí. Había algo que me desconcertaba, aunque su mirada fuera más fría que nada, también era una mirada triste, lo podía notar. No pude aguantar por más tiempo la curiosidad.

-"Oye Kiba,… quién es ella?"- dije señalando discretamente a la pelirrosa.

Kiba sonrió burlonamente-"Sakura?? Jaja, no pierdas tu tiempo, ella nunca te hará caso."-

No pregunté nada más, ya que volví a embobarme con ella. Era preciosa, simplemente preciosa.

Comencé a recordar algo, y me di cuenta de que ella era exactamente igual a la chica de mis sueños.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews!! :P**

**lebt wohl!!**


	2. Confusión

**hola!! lamento la tardanza! :P muchas gracias x sus reviews (aunq fueron pocos :P) jeje, pero aun asi gracias a los q leen mi historia! aki la conti!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Las siguientes clases pasaron con normalidad, Shikamaru y Kiba estaban en varias de mis clases, lo cual era mejor para mí ya que no conocía a nadie.

Al llegar el receso, Kiba, Shikamaru y yo nos sentamos en una mesa de la cafetería. Comenzamos a platicar de cosas sin importancia realmente, como por ejemplo lo guapa que estaba la maestra de Biología, Kurenai Yuuhi o de la extraña máscara que usaba el profesor de Historia, Kakashi Hatake.

Seguíamos hablando, hasta que un par de chicas nos interrumpieron.

-"Hey Kiba, Shikamaru!!! Qué bueno que los encuentro!! Yo-" No terminó la oración y se quedó viéndome curiosamente, o al menos eso creía. Se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Shikamaru. –"Oigan, no piensan presentarme a su amigo??"- dijo coqueta

-"Mmm sí, supongo"- dijo Shikamaru –"Ino, él es Naruto. Naruto, ya oíste quien es ella."- Seguido de esto, bostezó.

Ino era rubia, tenía ojos azules, piel blanca y a decir verdad era muy guapa. No es por nada, pero creo que le gustaba.

-"Mu-mucho gusto Na-Naruto- kun. Me llamo Hi-Hinata"- dijo la chica que estaba al lado de Ino.

Hinata tenía cabello azulado y muy largo, era muy pálida y tenía ojos grises. A primera vista parecía ser simpática. Y también era muy bonita.

-"Hola Hinata!"- dije sonriendo. Me quedé mirando mi bandeja llena de comida, la verdad es que no tenía hambre.

Oí el ruido de la puerta de la entrada de la cafetería abrirse, mi mirada se distrajo hacia ese punto y pude ver como esa chica llamada Sakura entraba. La miré embobado. Sakura era incluso un millón de veces más hermosa que Ino y Hinata juntas! Ella comenzó a caminar, sus pasos eran elegantes, parecía que estuviera bailando. Fue a sentarse a una mesa algo alejada de nosotros. La seguí mirando.

Kiba gruñó.-"Agh! No me digas que te gustó la gótica!"

Ino me miró enojada. "Qué?! En serio te gusta esa estúpida?!"

Alcé una ceja. "A mí???!! Gustarme?!?! Claro que no!!!"- decía la verdad, ella no me había gustado… me había encantado!! –"Y por qué le dicen gótica?"- pregunté confundido.

Shikamaru fue quien contestó-"Acaso no es obvio?"-bostezó-"Tiene la cara más pálida que he visto, unas enormes ojeras, nunca habla con nadie… ella parece un fantasma."-dijo.

Shikamaru tenía razón, ella parecía un fantasma… un muerto.

Otra vez el ruido de la puerta me distrajo, y esta vez entró un chico de cabello y ojos negros, tenía la misma palidez de Sakura y a decir verdad era bien parecido.

El azabache caminó hacia… la mesa en donde estaba Sakura y se sentó en frente de ella. Lo miré con rabia. Genial. Ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra a Sakura y yo ya estaba celoso. El azabache puso su mano sobre la de Sakura, lo cual hizo que me pusiera MÁS celoso.

Acaso… ¿Sakura tenía un novio?

Al entrar a la clase de Inglés, la cual era a la última hora, vi a Sakura sentada hasta atrás. Yatta! Tengo una clase con ella! pensé. En ese momento me sentía… maravillado al verla. Yo quería hablarle, así que decidí sentarme justo a su lado.

Al sentarme, ella me miró… enojada? Y comenzó a cubrir su nariz con la mano. Como si tuviera asco. Como si un olor repugnante hubiera llegado. Un momento… acaso era yo?

La clase de Inglés con Asuma-sensei, transcurrió con normalidad –por no decir que Sakura mantenía tapada su nariz- nos dictó algo, y por suerte no tuve que pasar a presentarme.

Vi de reojo a Sakura, quien TODAVÍA mantenía su nariz tapada, me miraba enojada. Comenzó a dar ligeros golpes a su pupitre, pero conforme pasaban los segundos… lo golpeaba más fuerte, hasta que… su pupitre se rompió en pedazos!!

Qué?! No podía creer lo que veía!! Ella había roto su pupitre… con sus MANOS!!! No era que estuviera desatornillado o algo así, lo había roto en PEDAZOS!!

Todos la voltearon a ver, incluyendo el profesor. La miraban atónitos.

-"Haruno, qué has hecho?!"- pregunto Asuma-sensei.

-"Yo…"- dijo Sakura

-"A detención!"- concluyó el profesor.

-"Hm… como sea"-

Yo la miré atónito mientras salía por la puerta. Volví a mirar a su asiento -todavía en pedazos- y vi que había olvidado su mochila. Genial! Ya tenía una razón para hablarle!

Asuma-sensei se frotó las sienes. Y dio un pesado suspiro.

Sonó el timbre, así que tomé su mochila. Al principio dudé un poco, pero luego me decidí. Salí tranquilamente por la puerta y estaba por dirigirme a detención, cuando…

-"Viste lo que pasó?!"- pregunto Kiba.

Asentí, ¿Cómo no iba a verlo si estaba al lado de mí?

-"Esta vez la gótica se pasó!"- dijo Ino

Me confundí. –"Ya lo había hecho antes?"- les pregunté.

-"Mm… no realmente :P, pero eso fue muy impactante!!! Cómo lo habrá hecho?!?!"-dijo Kiba, gritando.

-"No tengo idea…"-dije

-"Cómo no? Tú estabas al lado de ella!"- dijo Ino

-"Sí, pero…"- no sabía si decirles. Tal vez me creerían loco.-"Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana!"-dije sonriendo. Ambos se despidieron.

Corrí en dirección hacia detención, por suerte ya sabía en donde estaba.

Estuve esperando aproximadamente una hora, hasta que por fin salió. Se quedó mirándome, fría.

Yo me sonrojé al sentir su mirada. –"Hehe hola!, etto… tu mochila!"-le acerqué su mochila. –"Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y tú?"- dije sonriendo

Me miró fría.-"Gracias. Soy Sakura… Haruno"- dijo. OH-POR-DIOS! Incluso su voz era hermosa, era algo melodioso! Me sonrojé.

-"Hehe, es un gusto. Oye te puedo preguntar algo…?"-

-"Mmm… de acuerdo."

-"Cómo lo hiciste??"-

-"Hacer qué?"- desvió la mirada, estaba incómoda. Tal vez lo mejor sería no hablar de eso.

-"Hehe, nada…olvídalo"- le sonreí. –"Oye-"

Sakura me interrumpió.-"Lo siento, debo irme"- me dijo seria.

-"Yo… eh… claro"-le dije confundido.

Sakura empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Me armé de valor y le dije algo:

-"Mañana te veré nuevamente?"-le pregunté sonrojándome y desviando la mirada.

Ella se detuvo. -"Yo… tal vez."

Sonreí. –"Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan"-

Volvió a caminar. –"Adios Naruto"-

Me sonrojé. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el lado contrario a donde se había ido, y volví a mirar a donde se había ido Sakura-chan y… ya no estaba.

Eso me desconcertó mucho, ya que solo me había volteado por 2 segundos! Ella ya no estaba, ¿Cómo es que se fue tan rápido? La puerta de entrada y/o salida estaba aun a varios metros, así que aunque se hubiera ido corriendo, la seguiría viendo a lo lejos.

Eso fue extraño, pero da igual.

Por fin he podido hablarle a Sakura-chan! :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**espero les haya gustado! dejen sus reviews xD**

**ByeBye!!**


End file.
